


Иногда они возвращаются

by Vague



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon Fix-It, Ratings: R, Sexual Tension, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague/pseuds/Vague
Summary: Старбакс на Старбаксе Старбаксом погоняет)))
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 19





	Иногда они возвращаются

_И назавтра мне скажет повешенный раб:_   
_"Ты неправ, господин". Но я вспомню твой взгляд,_   
_И скажу ему: "Ты заблуждаешься, брат,_   
_В этой жизни я не ошибаюсь"._   
_(С)БГ_

Ушел Сэм со щитом. Еще немного неловко потоптавшись рядом, ушел с печальным вздохом Беннер.   
А Стив все так же сидит на скамейке. Не поворачиваясь. Словно теперь в его распоряжении все время мира. И спешить больше некуда.   
Больше некуда.   
Ну, наверное так и есть. Во всяком случае, Баки чувствует именно это. Больше некуда. Спешить. Идти. И вообще.   
Он стоит, как обратившаяся в соляной столп жена Лота. Долго, не моргая, смотрит - не в спину Стиву, а просто - в никуда. Пока глаза не начинает щипать. Тогда он их закрывает.   
Не видеть, не слышать, молчать и не чувствовать. Дышать через раз. Этому его научил Зимний Солдат. А Зимнего научила Гидра. Кто бы знал, что еще так пригодится.  
\- Я так целый день могу, - то ли шепчет, то ли только думает он.   
И не сдерживает горький смешок.  
Которому эхом вторит встречный. Слишком близко.  
Перед резко распахнутыми глазами - и как... когда только успел подкрасться? - лицо Стива. Родное и чужое. Красота и гармония в сети морщин. Благородная седина.   
И взгляд - неожиданно молодой и ясный. Привычно уверенный. Теплый и грустный, но с какой-то царапающе-незнакомой смешинкой в глубине.   
Почему-то именно от него Баки и отшатывается. От взгляда. Его словно толкает в грудь - отбрасывает аж на целый шаг назад.  
И взгляд меняется. Тяжелеет. Становится непроницаемо стальным. Цепким и острым, как абордажный крюк.  
Стив разглядывает лицо Баки неторопливо и обстоятельно, будто собирается нарисовать или поймать на лжи. Затем, словно удовлетворившись осмотром, еще долго пристально глядит в глаза. Как-то так, что ни моргнуть, ни отвернуться не получается.   
По спине прокатывается холодная волна чего-то очень похожего на страх, смывая все прочие чувства. А заодно и мысли.   
Наконец, глаза Стива чуть теплеют, странное похожее на гипноз состояние развеивается как морок, и Баки вздрагивает, от вновь прорезавшейся колкой смешинки на дне зрачков.  
Стив чуть заметно кривит губы в блеклом намеке на улыбку. Пугающе чужую.  
\- Извини, забыл накраситься сегодня, - произносит он четко и ровно, словно повторяя привычный, давно заученный текст.   
И уходит. Медленно, но словно на параде - расправив плечи и по-военному чеканя шаг.  
Проходит еще, наверное, вечность прежде чем Баки понимает, что забыл дышать. И что его колотит - всего, с макушки до пяток.   
Мысли в его голове носятся туда-сюда бестолково и беспорядочно, но вскоре из сумбура выделяется одна: "Это Стив. Это точно Стив! Но что за жизнь он там прожил, чтобы стать... таким?!"  
"Хьюстон, у нас проблемы!" - истерично вопит фоном какой-то лишний голос.  
А в глубине сознания разбуженным медведем ворочается Солдат, приоткрывает один глаз и нарочито смиренно осведомляется: "Ну, решишь уже? Кто виноват, и что делать?"  
Баки решит. Наверное. Когда будет готов.

  
***

\- Полжизни мечтал о молодом любовнике.  
Баки приходит к Стиву через три дня. Три дня полных душевных терзаний, сомнений, горя напополам с обидой и - чего уж греха таить - страхом. И вот что Стив ему говорит. Прямо с порога.  
Три дня, за которые этот, как оказалось, все такой же неугомонный, как и в молодости, старикан успел навести шороху и с Фьюри на пару занялся возрождением ЩИТа. Ибо: "Мы нужны Америке. Мы нужны миру. Сейчас - более чем всегда!"  
Баки стоит в дверях, как истукан, наверное несколько минут. И вяло размышляет о том, что это видимо новая сверхспособность Стива - чертова мистера Роджерса - вгонять его в ступор с полпинка.  
А еще - все это время он на Баки смотрит - своим новым и жутким взглядом, что совершенно не способствует обретению душевного спокойствия. Даже тени его.  
\- Какие... неожиданные у тебя приоритеты, - выдавливает из себя Баки, когда наконец Стив перестает на него пялиться и впускает в квартиру - новенькую и безличную, как гостиничный номер.  
\- О, ты и представить себе не можешь, - насмешливо тянет тот, заходя вслед за ним в гостиную. - Присаживайся Бак. Поговорим.  
И Баки присаживается - в одно из жестковатых бежевых кресел у журнального столика. Диван он обходит по широкой дуге, так как сама мысль, что Стив может сесть рядом, его чем-то сильно тревожит. Особенно после такого вступления.  
Он смотрит, как Стив степенно идет к дверям, судя по всему, на кухню, а потом так же степенно возвращается - с двумя стаканами в одной руке, большой стеклянной пепельницей в другой и нераспечатанной бутылкой виски подмышкой.  
Сгрузив все на столик, тот говорит:  
\- Наливай.  
А потом вытаскивает пачку сигарет из кармана пиджака, закуривает и только после этого опускается в кресло напротив. Привычно поддернув брюки с идеальными стрелками. Роджерс в костюме-тройке и при галстуке - отдельный удар по психике. Пусть Баки и успел полюбоваться видом - еще вчера на экране телевизора. Пресс-конференция Роджерса и Фьюри взорвала СМИ, но думать об этом сейчас нет ни сил ни желания. Тем более, что Стив снова пялится.  
Под этим взглядом Баки чуть не ломает бутылку и едва не проливает виски мимо стаканов.  
Они пьют молча и не чокаясь - словно на похоронах.   
А потом Баки все же не выдерживает затянувшуюся неуютную паузу.  
\- И с каких пор у тебя такие мечты? - спрашивает он пристально глядя в опустевший стакан.  
Стив тихо и хрипло смеется, со вкусом делает последнюю затяжку, медленно и вдумчиво тушит в пепельнице окурок и лишь затем отвечает:  
\- Года с тридцать пятого. Если не изменяет память. Кажется, тебе исполнилось как раз восемнадцать, когда я арестовал тебя впервые. В одном из тех переулков в районе доков. Ночью. При весьма пикантных обстоятельствах.  
Ощущение такое, словно окатили ведром кипятка. Горят уши, шея, лицо и даже грудь, а стакан в руке идет трещинами. Хорошо, хоть в левой.   
Баки прекрасно помнит, как и с кем в те времена развлекался по подворотням у доков жарким летними ночами, когда становилось совсем невмоготу. И - что Стив об этом не должен был узнать никогда. А еще он помнит, что ни разу не попадался.   
Стив снова смеется и качает головой.  
\- Господи, время идет и идет, а ты все никак не меняешься, - говорит он почти серьезно. - Думал, тогда тебя хватит апоплексический удар. На полном серьезе. Так испугался, что отпустил на полпути к ирландовозову*.  
Баки медленно ставит покалеченный стакан на столик и глухо стонет, спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
\- А сейчас, стало быть, не боишься, - потеряно бубнит он, вечность спустя, так и не опустив руки.  
\- А сейчас у тебя сыворотка, - насмешливо отвечает Стив. - Если что, откачаю. Непрямой массаж сердца, искусственное дыхание... - и припечатывает, фыркнув: - Стало быть.  
Баки приподнимает голову, чуть раздвигает пальцы левой руки и косится на Стива одним глазом. Тот выглядит столь самодовольно, что даже стыд отступает перед резко вскипевшим желанием стукнуть его чем-нибудь тяжелым. И Баки почти поддается искушению. Не буквально, но...  
\- А как же Пегги? - зло спрашивает он открыв, наконец, лицо. - Ваш нестанцованный танец и все дела...  
\- Ну, почему нестанцованный? - Стив криво улыбается и пожимает плечами. - Вполне себе даже станцованный. Но иногда ведь бывает и так, что только получив желанное, понимаешь, что глубоко в душе желал другого.  
\- И что ты понял?  
\- Сначала - ничего, - взгляд Стива становится мечтательно-мягким, каким-то отрешенным. - И решил копать глубже. Двадцатые-тридцатые годы показались мне отличным временем. К тому же - удобным. Пять из шести нью-йоркских полицейских тогда были ирландцами. Оказалось не так уж трудно влиться в их ряды.  
Руки Баки снова непроизвольно взлетают к лицу, но волевым усилием он их останавливает на полпути.  
\- Ради всех святых, Роджерс...  
\- Н-да. Не без их помощи, конечно, - Стив снова улыбается - на этот раз той своей новой пугающе-незнакомой улыбкой. - Но с тридцать пятого стало особо тяжко. С вами. С... - он досадливо осекается, кисло морщится, но все же уточняет: - С нами. Если бы мог, наверняка бы спился. При всем сухом законе. Но - от судьбы не уйдешь, дослужился до капитана. А ты - до лейтенанта. Угадаешь, кто у нас работал полицейским художником?  
Улыбка возвращается, а глаза прямо лучатся ехидством.  
\- О, Боже... - только и может выдохнуть Баки. Тут и угадывать-то нечего. - Господи.  
\- И не говори... - Стив устало прикрывает глаза, прерывисто вздыхает и продолжает уже совсем другим тоном: - Это, чтоб ты знал, было пыткой - постоянно натыкаться на... вас по всем кладовкам и темным углам. Думал, что поседею, прикрывая две тупые влюбленные задницы. А потом - еще раз, пока отмазывал тебя от армии и отговаривал одного несносного художника от побега на фронт. Даже не знаю, от чего больше. Тогда еще так вышло, что пришлось станцевать с Пегги еще раз - перед самым ее отъездом в Англию. Ужасное было время, - измученно признается он. - Проект "Возрождение" как раз прикрыли, его место занял проект "Манхэттен". Про Гидру молчали, как рыбы об лед. Но все закончилось не самым худшим образом из возможных. Иоганна Шмидта вместе с Золой прихлопнули в Японии - в Нагасаки летом сорок пятого. Атомной бомбой - вместе со всем городом. По неофициальным данным то, что там творилось, было похоже на события нашего двенадцатого года. Древние артефакты, ритуалы, порталы, нашествие чудовищ. Только без Мстителей, но с готовым плутониевым "Толстяком". По официальным - не было, конечно, ничего. А то, что Нагасаки изначально не значился даже в списке основных целей... Так по мнению наших военных ядерная бомбардировка должна была оказать не столько военный, сколько психологический эффект. Вот она и оказала - кроме прочего.  
В этот момент мистер Роджерс выглядит действительно очень старым. Баки неверяще смотрит на него и не может оторвать взгляда - от подрагивающих рук и губ, от потерянных глаз и морщин вокруг них.  
\- Целый город... - шепчет он оторопело. - Из-за того, что один проект сменился другим.  
\- Да. Но зато после этого и Гидру стерли полностью с лица земли. Говард Старк все же создал ЩИТ. Правда, без Пегги Картер, - Стив как-то безрадостно усмехается и продолжает: - Я ушел из полиции и с его помощью постарался искупить...  
\- Что? - обрывает его Баки, вновь закипая злостью. - Что ты там опять искупал?!  
\- То, что не отпустил вас на войну, - в голосе Стива прорезается до боли знакомая сталь. - И еще - целый город.  
\- Ладно... - Баки сердито сжимает зубы. Спорить, что-то доказывать все равно бессмысленно, да и поздно. - О'кей. Эту повесть можешь свернуть. Щит, который ты притащил, не оставляет простора воображению. Пришел Капитан Америка и всем отсыпал справедливости. С этим все ясно. Тогда, откуда кольцо?  
\- Не скажу, - смеется Стив и хитро щурится. - Ты и так скоро догадаешься.  
\- Не скажешь... - новой волной накатывает обида и усталость. - Ладно. И что теперь?  
\- А теперь, Бак, я тебе дам листок с адресом и датой, - веско и солидно говорит мистер Роджерс. - И вот это. - Знакомая пробирка с красной жидкостью чуть слышно звякает о столешницу. - И уже тебе решать, как быть дальше.  
\- Ну, спасибо, Стив! - Баки уже казалось, что на злость нет больше сил, а вот поди ж ты... - Выбор без выбора, да? Чертов мелкий засранец...  
\- Вообще-то нет, - улыбка Стива становится такой родной и знакомой, что просто хочется плакать. Или кого-то убить. - Параллельных миров, как выяснилось, очень много, Баки. И нас - таких одинаковых и разных. И тот ты, который однажды свалился ко мне на голову из некого будущего, чтобы вместе прожить жизнь... Это мог быть и не именно ты. Так что меня обрадует любое твое решение.   
Или обнять изо всех сил и больше не отпускать. Никогда.  
\- Но о молодом любовнике ты полжизни мечтал.  
Впервые за последние дни Баки улыбается. Немного нервно и измученно, но совершенно искренне.  
И, скромно потупив взгляд, Стив ему отвечает:  
\- Ну, кто сам без греха, пусть первый бросит камень.

* * *

*На начало XX века, действительно, пять из шести нью-йоркских полицейских были ирландцами, а полицейские машины получили оскорбительное название «ирландовозов», в том числе из-за того, что ирландцы составляли в Нью-Йорке 55 % арестованных.

* * *

  
***

  
Вот уже месяц, как Баки чувствует себя Золушкой. Хорошо, хоть не содержанкой. Пусть и был бы не против, а где-то в самых потаенных глубинах вполне даже за...  
Мистер - уже-не-капитан-нет-нет-мэм - Роджерс взялся за него всерьез. Настырно и основательно, как всегда делал все. Жестко и непререкаемо, как никогда не поступал с Баки раньше.  
В добровольно-принудительном порядке Баки заселен в соседней квартире на том же этаже в том же доме, протащен за шкирку по всем возможным магазинам и инстанциям, оборудован всем мыслимым и немыслимым, начиная с документов подтверждающих его самоличность, статус героя трех воин, ветерана и на всякий случай даже пенсионера-инвалида, и заканчивая такими мелочами, как компактный набор для шитья, зубная щетка, набор резинок для волос и тапочки.  
Новый гардероб на все случаи жизни идет поблажкой и бонусом - по капле между всем прочим, но оглядываясь назад, Баки понимает, что им ловко манипулировали.  
\- Вот закончим тут, а потом, Бак, я знаю, как поднять тебе настроение. Нашел одно местечко, там костюмы подгоняют по фигуре прямо на месте...  
Или:  
\- Вчера проходил мимо антикварного магазинчика на соседней улице и, ты не поверишь! Помнишь те траншейные часы, на которые ты капал слюной в 38-ом? Я так и не запомнил фирму, но в остальном память же у меня идеальная. Так вот, это были точно они.  
Или:  
\- Нет-нет, какое, к черту, золото! За кого ты меня принимаешь? Это нержавеющая сталь. А желтая, потому что нитрид титана. Представляешь, прочность такого покрытия примерно в десять раз превышает прочность покрытия обычной нержавейки, поэтому тридцать лет гарантии при цене кастрюли. Даже своей новой левой тебе придется очень постараться, чтоб эти запонки испортить.  
А запонки были чудо как хороши, с этим Баки не мог поспорить. И к новому костюму, подогнанному по фигуре прямо на месте, подходили как родные.  
Теперь он понимает, что основную роль в этом деле сыграли две вещи: часы - не те траншейные из антикварного на соседней улице, а карманные на цепочке - и шляпа.  
Мистер Роджерс явно старался не шокировать общественность и нестабильного Барнса всем этим разом, потому и был сначала однотонный костюм-тройка, потом скучный жилет в цвет костюма сменился жаккардовым с ненавязчивым цветочным принтом - в комплект к галстуку, а платок занял свое законное место еще чуть опосля. Но пока все это великолепие не украсила цепочка карманных часов, Баки удавалось оставаться почти равнодушным. Ну, то есть сохранять лицо. Однако именно шляпа - универсальная классическая федора, темная из гладкого плотного фетра с шелковой лентой что-то в Баки окончательно сломала. Он буквально физически ощутил, как с грохотом рушится в нем та стена, что прочно замуровывала все эгоистично-личное - вплоть до мальчишески-жаркого желания обладать некой труднодоступной вещью и красоваться в ней - к всеобщей зависти и к всеобщему же восхищению.  
Видимо, что-то в его глазах или выражение лица тогда очень изменилось, потому что Стив хитро прищурился, поймав его взгляд в зеркале прихожей, и добил его контрольным в лоб:  
\- Что? - с усмешкой спросил он. - Нравлюсь? Положение ведь обязывает, вот и пришлось приобретать привычки. Не может же начальник полицейского участка в гражданском выглядеть хуже среднего гангстера.  
Гангстера! Черт подери... Вот и оно - ключевое слово.   
У Баки Барнса, оказывается, тоже были свои триггеры. И вот они сыплются теперь на его бедную голову, как все беды из открытой шкатулки Пандоры. Еще никогда - даже в костюме Кэпа, даже в парадной форме - Стив Роджерс не выглядел так шикарно, как сейчас. И еще никогда Баки так жгуче не завидовал, не хотел так пламенно быть красивее, казаться круче. В его глазах.  
Но став впервые за очень долгое время обладателем своих личных денег, он посвящает первую самостоятельную покупку не себе. Просто потому, что не может иначе. Должен сделать это - по очень многим причинам. В первую очередь уже потому, что, как для танца, для игры нужны двое.   
Пришло время вспомнить, что мистер Роджерс - простой бруклинский парень Стиви и бывший Капитан Америка - по знаку зодиака Близнецы. Перстень-печатка из все той же хваленной нержавейки с изображением двуликого Януса - бога начала и конца, одно лицо которого обращено к прошедшему, другое к будущему, становится идеальным подарком. И намеком с не одним дном. Правда, чтобы не переборщить с намеками и не схлопнуть едва начатую игру, приходится дарить его не в традиционной бархатной коробочке, а в замшевом мешочке.   
И Стив не разочаровывает. Даже успевает удивить. Видимо с возрастом его реакции стали гибче и разнообразнее.  
\- Туше, - говорит сквозь смех он и надевает перстень на безымянный палец поверх обручального кольца. - Никто не знает меня лучше тебя.   
Какое-то время Стив любуется перстнем с довольной улыбкой, а потом поднимает на Баки пocepьезнeвший взгляд и продолжает уже совсем другим тоном:  
\- Но теперь и я знаю тебя. Может и не до конца, но видел я многих тебя. Во всех мыслимых смыслах этого слова. Все же Говард был гением. И однажды узнав о параллельных мирах и возможности открывать между ними двери, не успокоился пока не нашел ключи к этим дверям.  
Он улыбается своей - той самой - жутковатой улыбочкой, поднимается, подходит вплотную к пораженно замершему Баки и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, произносит раздельно и четко:  
\- Может я и двуликий Янус, но ты - Тысячеглазый Аргус, Бак. У тебя по паре глаз на все случаи жизни. Пара для мелкого придурка Стиви, по паре для каждой из твоих девиц, пара для прицела снайперской винтовки, пара для Капитана Америки, пара для меня... Где-то между ними прячутся и глаза Зимнего Солдата, - как-то по особому меняя интонацию, припечатывает он.  
И Солдат отзывается. Резко и полностью просыпается, выныривает со своих сонных глубин на поверхность, чтоб уставиться в ответ на того, кто так безоглядно позвал.  
\- Да, - улыбка Стива становится мягче, а голос нежнее и тише, - я тебя знаю. Рад встрече, Солдат.  
Баки отстранено и ошарашенно наблюдает, как его левая рука поднимается, легко скользит по подбородку Стива к губам и выше, металлические пальцы огибают кончик носа, чуть нажимают на переносицу и странным чувственным жестом оглаживают брови.  
Солдат молчит, но прежде чем он отступает, складывает губы Баки в горьковатое подобие улыбки. Рука безвольно опускается вниз.  
\- Тебе всегда здесь рады, Солдат, - тихо бросает ему вслед Стив. - Я обещаю.  
Баки чувствует, как Солдат уносит эти слова, улыбку, образ запечатленный зрением и сенсорами руки, обнимет как любимую плюшевую игрушку и кутается в тепло и покой. Это непривычно и странно, но подкупающе уютно. Он прикрывает глаза, смакуя разделенное чувство, и шепчет:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Абсолютно не за что. Я эгоист, Бак. Я как та старая леди из анекдота, которая кланялась каждый раз, когда проповедник упоминал имя дьявола.  
Солдат снова открывает глаза, вскидывает бровь Баки, смотрит остро-вопросительно и даже немного осуждающе.  
\- Не слышал, нет? - криво усмехается Стив. - Ну так и пастору стало интересно, вот он и спросил однажды, почему она это делает, а она ему: "Видите ли, Ваше преподобие, в моем возрасте лучше ни с кем не портить отношения!"  
Солдат и Баки закатывают глаза в едином порыве. Стив лишь качает головой. А потом просто обнимает Баки, прижимает к себе, уткнувшись в макушку, и замирает так, пока тот в его руках не расслабляется, доверчиво обнимая в ответ, успокаиваясь и отпуская от себя неловкость и страх. Макушке жарко и щекотно. Стив зарывается носом в волосы Баки глубже, дышит там чуть сорвано, быстро и...  
\- Ты, что, меня нюхаешь? - почти возмущенно бубнит ему Баки в плечо.  
Стив беззвучно, но ощутимо смеется.  
\- Даже жаль, - чуть отодвинувшись, говорит он, - что козий запах так быстро выветрился. Он тебе удивительно шел. Нет теперь уже того интересного чувства, что общаюсь с сатиром.  
\- И почему мне кажется, что ты меня только что назвал козлом?   
\- Я тебя всю жизнь так называю*, - фыркает Стив, ловко уворачиваясь от тычка под ребра, размыкает объятия и медленно отходит. Усаживается обратно в кресло, неторопливо закуривает и только потом, лукаво прищурившись, заявляет:  
\- Хочу тебя целиком - полностью, а не частями. И твоего внутреннего духовного козла - тоже.  
Баки улыбается. Сначала полусонной и еле заметной улыбкой Солдата, а потом и своей, казалось бы, давно забытой - задорной и, возможно, немного кошачьей, но отнюдь не козлиной ухмылкой.  
Стив любуется им неприкрыто и жадно. Даже голодно. От его почти ощутимого ласкающего взгляда Баки становится жарко и стыдно-сладко, живот сводит от предвкушения, от нестерпимого искушения сдаться прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Но - нет.   
Тихий голос внутри, возможно принадлежащий тому самому духовному козлу, убедительно настаивает не торопиться и получать максимум удовольствия от игры. Что ж, и Солдату, и Баки терпения не занимать. А раз мистеру Роджерсу хочется козла, можно и покозлить. Отчего б не порадовать... "старика"?

* * *

*Buck - в том числе и козел)))

* * *

  
***  


Проходят еще несколько месяцев и ощущение "золушковости", уже было попритухшее, разгорается с новой силой.  
Мистер Роджерс - опять и снова персона все более публично-общественная - как-то незаметно перетекает из ипостаси феи-крестной в ипостась прекрасного принца. Причем и в буквальном смысле тоже.  
Сначала Баки кажется, что кажется - персонально ему. Но когда об этом начинают робко вякать в СМИ...  
Для СМИ Стив при помощи Брюса Беннра сочиняет наукообразную сказку о разрушительном воздействии неких невиданной мощи внеземных артефактов на человеческое тело и непредсказуемом эффекте взаимодействия сыворотки доктора Эрскина с путешествием сквозь время и пространство, которое бравому Кэпу пришлось предпринять, дабы избавить человечество от угрозы несомой этими таинственными и ужасными предметами. Но на прямой вопрос, стоит ли надеяться на полное восстановление - бывшего в данный момент - Капитана Америки - в том числе на покинутый пост, столь же прямо отвечает, что аж таких чудес ждать не стоит.  
Для Баки же ответ слегка иной. И Баки с удивлением обнаруживает, что при всех своих супер-солдатских навыках не в состоянии четко определить, в какой из двух версий больше правды. Как бы то ни было...  
\- В этом много психосоматики, Бак, - говорит Стив и тяжело вздыхает. - Хотя старость, по сути и не болезнь. Практически или "клинически", как любят выражаться врачи, я совершенно здоров. Особенно с учетом реального возраста. Но многое зависит от головы и сердца.  
На опасливо приподнятую бровь Баки со смешком уточняет:  
\- Фигурально, Бак! Фигурально выражаясь. От мыслей и чувств. Я очень долго выглядел неприлично молодо. Но потом потерял... вас. Нас. На самом деле... Это была неплохая смерть. Даже в чем-то забавная и даже романтичная, если так можно говорить о смерти. Однажды эти престарелые дурни купили самолет - старенькую двухместную Цессну. Взлетели и не вернулись. Почти как в сказке - жили долго и счастливо, и умерли в один день. Точнее - в одну ночь. Согласно заключению экспертов, они оказались жертвой метеоритного дождя. Полетели к падающим звездам и стали одной из них.  
Стив ненадолго замолкает, переводя дух и собираясь с мыслями. И продолжает:  
\- Еще через несколько лет сын - приемный - порадовал ЩИТ своей отставкой. А год спустя - меня внуком. Почти взрослым пацаном лет шестнадцати. А потом как-то понеслось. Ушел Говард. Не смотря на все усилия, Тони стал Железным Человеком. И даже попытался это от меня скрыть. В общем, всякое было. Время беспощадно. Время стало отбирать у меня близких один за другим. Но пока ты... - Стив обрывает сам себя и глубоко вдыхает. Чтобы медленно выдохнуть. Горе, с которым сжился. Боль, которую принял и пропустил насквозь.  
\- А потом... В общем, привел дела в порядок, и ушел - сначала в отставку, а затем - ты уже знаешь.  
\- Значит, вот как оно будет.  
\- Да, Бак. Но, как я уже говорил, не совсем. Вернее, вот так оно может быть. Для тебя. И так - тоже.   
\- Но ты ведь знаешь наше - мое будущее? Которое для тебя прошлое.  
\- Знаю. Вот только мультивселенная состоит из огромного множества измерений, каждое из которых лишь на малую толику отличается от нашего собственного. Мне довелось ее видеть как бы извне. Она похожа... Наверное, на исполинское ветвистое древо. Изменчивое - ни на мгновение не прекращавшее расти и умирать. Ветви и корни сплетаются, образуя сложнейшие невероятные узоры, и за их непостижимым переплетением невозможно уловить и воспринять общую картину. Может быть, ты тоже увидишь ее однажды - эту бесконечную вереницу миров. Чудовищную и прекрасную...  
Он снова замолкает - теперь уже надолго. Его улыбка полна ностальгии. И кажется, небольшую вечность они проводят в странной тишине, глядя друг на друга неотрывно, пристально. Баки смотрит Стиву в глаза, боясь даже моргнуть. И где-то там, в глубине зрачков ему чудятся отблески серебряных изгибов мироздания - причудливые и завораживающие. Словно однажды увиденное запечатлено навсегда - не на изнанке век, а глубоко внутри. И Баки, вопреки всему, не очень уверен, что хотел бы увидеть сам то, что оставило в душе Стива этот нестираемый оттиск. Но потом, когда Стив прерывисто вздыхает, смаргивая, будто сбрасывая наваждение, вдруг понимает, что искушать судьбу, конечно, не станет, но если все же выпадет шанс, ни за что его не упустит.  
\- В любом случае, особых чудес не жди, - наконец, прерывает молчание Стив. - Тридцать мне больше не будет. - медленно, со вкусом закуривает и светским тоном сообщает: - Могу порадовать тебя лишь тем, что и ты мне достался не первой свежести.  
Ну, в этом же весь Роджерс - всегда найдет лучший момент, чтоб что-то вот такое ляпнуть. И от подобных внезапных переходов с высоко-глубокого на вот это Баки всегда становилось нехорошо.  
\- У нас сыворотка разная, - кисло ворчит он. - Это может и не быть критерием.  
\- Не на столько и разная. И не спеши меня хоронить. Так легко от меня не избавишься.  
\- Идиот, - цедит Баки сквозь зубы.  
\- От идиота слышу, - беззлобно огрызается Стив.  
Ну, конечно. Привычно подавив раздражение, Баки иронически кривит губы и пожимет плечами.  
\- Мы как Солнце и Луна - сходимся, расходимся, но никуда друг от друга деться не можем.  
\- Вот ты какой, оказывается, романтик, Бак.  
\- А ты будто и не знал. Мое Солнышко.  
\- Ну, предположим, - усмехается Стив.

Но жизнь, разумеется, не состоит из одних посиделок тет-а-тет.  
Официальные мероприятия, пресс-конференции, неофициальные встречи, званые обеды и торжества - благотворительность, политика и бизнес. Дружеские и не очень - личные и общественные связи.   
Социализация...   
Мистер Роджерс - персона все более востребованная. Особенно в кругах тех, кто в курсе истинного положения вещей.  
Нет, Баки все понимает. Причиной тому уникальный, бесценный опыт, накопленный за сотню лет. Причем человеком, в моральном компасе, в здравом уме и твердой памяти которого не приходится сомневаться. И - да, Баки ни на миг не ставит под сомнение - вот это все. Ну, кроме, пожалуй, здравого ума. Хотя и не ему претендовать на роль специалиста в этой области.   
Баки понимает, что если бы мистер Роджерс - Стив - захотел, то мог бы заставить мир плясать под свою дудку. Даже только потому, что его харизма и дар убеждения с возрастом достигли совсем заоблачных высот. А уж если присовокупить и очень непростую глобальную ситуацию после всех этих щелчков...  
Однако кое-что в Стиве никогда не изменится - стремление выпрямить всю кривду в зоне охвата.  
Мистер Роджерс - джентльмен достойный. Умеет очаровать, но не соблазнять. Убеждать и воодушевлять, но не давить и принуждать. Всегда оставлять право выбора, даже когда его практически нет. У него для таких случаев особая улыбка - безопасная, добрая. Хоть и служебная, но вполне искренняя. А та - другая... Если ее и видел кто-то кроме Баки, ну что ж, значит, не повезло - и поделом.  
А вот Баки везет. Даже в этом. За все семьдесят лет невезения разом.  
Баки хотелось козлить? Вот мистер Роджерс и преподносит ему эту возможность на блюдечке.

\- Слушай, Бак, - говорит он однажды и замолкает в наигранной - Баки это четко видит! - нерешительности. - Мне нужен кто-то типа адъютанта. Ты не хотел бы?..  
\- Быть твоей секретаршей, что ли? - фыркает Баки, кокетливо хлопая ресницами.   
Взгляд Стива как-то по особому тяжелеет, и он чувствует, как волна тепла поднимается от самого сердца, разливается по всему телу и прорывается наружу - к щекам, шее и даже к ушам.  
\- Нет. Секретарша у меня есть, - выдержав паузу, явно, чтобы насладиться зрелищем, по доброму насмешливо тянет Стив. - Но если ты еще не готов, или не хочешь подобным заниматься, я пойму.  
\- М... - делая вид, что не он тут розовеет, как гимназистка, с таким же наигранным сомнением Баки взирает на Стива. - И что мне придется делать?  
\- Быть рядом, не давать сбиться с пути и придавать мне вес, - Стив лукаво щурится, а потом чуть серьезнее уточняет: - Смены имиджа не достаточно, чтобы меня принимали настолько всерьез, насколько я успел привыкнуть. Но у меня нет ста лет для достижения нужного эффекта. Если ты согласишься помочь, то, поверь моему опыту, все получится значительно быстрее и безболезненнее. Думаю, это будет не сильно сложнее, чем присмотр за стадом коз.   
Ну, стадо коз - аргумент. Что ж, Баки хочет. Не возиться с бумажками, персоналом и графиком встреч, но быть рядом с мистером Роджерсом. Отражением и тенью, если захочется, и самим собой - тем, кем он выберет, и так, как решит.   
Не упрощать Стиву работу и жизнь, не прикрывать спину на миссиях - этим он уже когда-то занимался и, откровенно говоря, не желает возвращения тех дней ни в каком виде; но не позволять погрязнуть в рутине и подковерных играх.   
Не дать перейти тонкую грань между наставником-наблюдателем, роль которого мистер Роджерс для себя выбрал, и серым кардиналом - азартным игроком в большой игре под названием "Ради Общего Блага".

Ему хочется быть любимым драконом и очаровательным избалованным цербером "прекрасного принца".   
И он, черт побери, это может.   
И ему неожиданно сильно нравится надевать смокинг.  
Ему неожиданно сильно нравятся зеркала. Всему - ему. И Солдату тоже.   
Баки как-то такого от него не ожидал, но Солдат все охотнее сам - добровольно - идет на контакт и с ним самим, и с внешним миром. И со Стивом.  
В Ваканде ему говорили, что со временем так и будет. Теперь, когда коды не работают, они признают и принимают существование друг друга, Солдат только свой собственный и ему можно доверять. Правда Баки не очень в это верилось. В глубине души он сомневался. Думал, что Солдат так и останется тяжелой нетающей глыбой льда у него внутри. Но вот он - Солдат - оживает и тянется к свету. Хотя все еще открывает для Баки свою память очень выборочно и осторожно - лишь в случае вынужденной необходимости или в порядке бартера.  
Он даже иногда говорит с ним об их... ситуации. И однажды делится мыслью, что зеркала могут стать утешением для человека страдающего диссоциативным расстройством идентичности, так как отражают образ цельной личности. А еще, как ни странно, он, в отличии от Баки, всегда считал их внешность совершенно сногсшибательной и неотразимой. Даже в маске, с металлической рукой и со всеми этими шрамами - под кевларом или без него. А уж в смокинге... То самолюбование, с которым он глядит на их общее отражение, как-то уж больно похоже на нарциссизм. Однако со временем Баки все более с ним согласен.

На него смотрят с завистью, страхом, возмущением, даже с ненавистью, но вожделения всех цветов и оттенков в глазах смотрящих куда больше. Баки Барнс теперь совершенно уникален. И его уникальность уже не страшнейшая из тюрем, а свобода ограниченная лишь его собственным здравомыслием. Теперь он может сам решать, кого бесить, а кого очаровывать, кого раздражать, а кого дразнить. Он уже вспомнил удовольствие от невинного флирта, от улыбок и восхищения окружающих. К этому успело добавиться неведомое ранее мрачное удовлетворение от скорбно-безнадежного отнюдь не плотского желания обладать в глазах многих военных, ученых и политиков.   
А также Баки смог понять нечто очень для себя важное. Наибольшую радость ему приносят две вещи:   
Чуть ли не отеческая гордость вместе с совсем не отеческим и даже отнюдь не дружеским жадным любованием, что все чаще озаряют лицо, глаза, всего Стива, как лучи рассвета. Это его согревающий и ласкающий взгляд "только для Баки".  
И чувство защищенности, которое тот же Стив обеспечил ему со всех возможных сторон всеми возможными путями.  
Все же у них всегда был один общий недостаток: стремление подергать за усы и хвосты всех встреченных на пути зверюг пострашнее.   
Бонусом чуть позже приходит и понимание крылатой фразы: "Власть развращает". Не Стива, конечно, но его самого - определенно.  
Стив верит его интуиции и инстинктам - даже больше чем своим. И субъективно-личные симпатии-антипатии Баки часто бывают решающими в принятии решений. И Баки открыто и бесстыдно этим пользуется. Потому что - почему бы и нет.

Баки штормит, кидает из крайности в крайность. То он, как ребенок на бессрочных каникулах, то вытряхивает Солдата из уютной спячки, прячется за ним, чтоб собрать мысли в кучу и отдохнуть - и от слишком яркого мира, и от слишком живого себя. А бывает, и Солдат сам без особых церемоний, что-то сонно и нецензурно бурча, отодвигает Баки себе за спину и принимается разруливать накрученное: посылает тех, кого Баки было неловко послать, пугает тех, кого стоило бы уже отпугнуть, и даже иногда бьет морды тем, кому Баки хотел бы, но мешало воспитание, - порой фигурально, а порой и совсем буквально.  
И хотя теперь Стив нуждается в поддержке и защите меньше, чем когда-либо, а число желающих попытать счастье с ним самим все ближе к нулю, Баки радует возможность быть в курсе всего и не выпускать Стива из виду 24/7.  
Баки наслаждается жизнью. Баки нравится эта игра и роль, которую сам для себя выбрал. Баки хорошо.

Однако лучше всего ему все же в насквозь уже прокуренной гостиной Стива. Даже ее стены обрели цвет чуть теплее и темнее - то ли от сигаретного дыма, то ли потому, что Баки тайком потихоньку поменял все лампочки, до которых смог добраться, с дейлайт на варм вайт. В ней все уютнее и уютнее. Как и во всем доме Стива. В основном потому, что в своей квартире Баки со временем бывает все реже и реже. А Стив этому только рад. Вот они и обживают активно все совместное пространство. Почти как в старые-добрые довоенные времена. И даже в чем-то лучше - без налета скудности и нищеты.  
Баки всем более чем доволен, только вот Солдат периодически что-то раздраженно, не очень внятно бубнит про некие точки над какими-то буквами...  
Нет, Баки, конечно, как-нибудь все всюду расставит. Наверное. Когда будет готов.

\- Почему ты меня бросил? - спрашивает однажды Баки, с комфортом угнездившись в своем - давно ставшем удобным кресле. Ну, не совсем он. Он вроде и не собирался. Вообще. Никогда. Даже, кажется, и не думал об этом. В этот момент. Но вопрос вылетает словно... Хотя - не словно, потому что, как правило, Стив прав. Глаз у Баки стандартное количество, но смотрит ими не он один.  
Стив отрывается от кучи документов, разложенных в одному ему известном порядке по всей поверхности журнального столика, вскидывает взгляд - в первую секунду недоуменный, а потом все более темный и тяжелый.  
\- Разве я тебя бросал? - произносит он тихо и ровно. Но в его голосе сквозит что-то такое - опасное. Такое же темное и тяжелое.   
Баки не рад, что спросил, и даже не очень уверен, что хочет знать ответ. А Стив смотрит долго и, кажется, уже почти собирается ответить, когда что-то в нем будто ломается. То тяжелое, темное, пугающе похожее на древнего морского монстра всплывающего из бездны, с неожиданной прытью делает резки поворот и снова уходит в глубину, так и не достигнув поверхности. Он устало вздыхает, прикрыв глаза. Привычно достает из пачки сигарету. Медленно прикуривает и полунасмешливо, полупримирительно говорит:  
\- Меня не было пять секунд, Бак.  
И это чистая правда, но... "Но!" - хочет закричать Баки. Но только до скрипа сжимает зубы и упрямо смотрит исподлобья. В конце концов, он уже спросил и хрен теперь отстанет, пока не получит свой ответ. И гори оно синим пламенем.  
\- Девяносто. Пять. Лет. Стив, - чеканит Баки, обида и ревность, подспудно тлевшие в душе все это время, вдруг разгораются с такой силой, что ему кажется, их черное пламя способно уничтожить мир.  
\- Вообще-то, девяносто три. Но на самом деле, больше ста, - усмехается Стив, откидываясь на спинку дивана. - Ты же не забыл про Камни? - ехидно осведомляется он, а затем тоном опытного проповедника глубокомысленно и просветленно изрекает: - Всему свое время, и время всякой вещи под небом*...  
Баки даже успевает открыть рот, чтоб что-то ответить, но так и застывает, выпучив глаза и уронив челюсть. Потому что - да, про Камни он как-то и в правду забыл, а учитывая врожденную способность Роджерса вечно вляпываться во всякое... Но ведь, черт подери, вопрос был не об этом! Да еще и...  
\- Екклесиаст, Стив? Серьезно?! - шипит он сквозь зубы, когда злость и возмущение берут верх над изумлением.  
Стив бессовестно ржет. А Баки уговаривает себя, что было бы не красиво бить самого старого человека на земле - особенно по лицу. И слегка недоумевает, чего это молчит Солдат.  
\- Надеялся так поразить нестабильного Барнса, чтоб он и забыл, о чем спрашивал?! А вот фиг тебе, Соломон недоделанный.  
\- Не тяну, да? - все еще посмеиваясь, ворчит Стив, - Ну, и у тебя от царицы Савской только волосатые ноги**, но я ведь не обзываюсь.  
Баки до боли сжимает челюсти, чтобы не улыбнуться, молчит и вызывающе смотрит в упор.  
\- Закон Мерфи, Бак - Стив тяжело вздыхает. - А еще таки суета и томление духа.  
\- И что это должно означать?  
\- Наверное, что-то типа "извини, так получилось". Но с другой стороны - вот же я. Тут. С тобой.   
\- Угу, - бурчит Баки и, не удержавшись, добавляет: - Слегка б/у, но в рабочем состоянии.  
\- В отличном состоянии! - наигранно возмущается Стив и теперь уже тоном прожженного коммивояжера продолжает: - Хорошо сохранившийся раритет, причем существующий в единственном экземпляре. Классика прошедшая испытание временем!  
\- Раз, два, три... Продано! - фыркнув, провозглашает Баки, все же подхватывая игру. Не из неловкости за сказанное. Просто, почему бы не разрядить слегка атмосферу. Тем более, что в этой шутке лишь доля шутки.  
\- Ну, с приобретением, сэр, - Стив дурашливо улыбается. - Отличный выбор. Пользуйтесь на здоровье.  
\- Обязательно, - Баки кивает, отвечая улыбкой на улыбку. А затем возвращается к теме: - И все же. Почему? Почему не вернулся сразу?  
\- Не отстанешь, да?   
Баки упрямо качает головой.  
\- Бак... Я же не спрашиваю, где тебя носило два года. Собирался ли ты вообще ко мне возвращаться. Когда-либо.   
\- Но ты ведь знаешь...  
\- Знаю. Всегда найдется множество причин для объяснения чего угодно, и у этих причин, в свою очередь, тоже будут какие-то причины. Сейчас я это знаю. Сейчас, Бак. Поэтому и не спрашиваю. Когда знаешь достаточно, чтобы задавать правильные вопросы, ответы уже почти не нужны.   
\- Почти... То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что вопрос неправильный. А не "замнем для ясности".  
\- Что именно ты хочешь услышать, Бак? Что тебя действительно интересует?  
\- О, ну раз ты так любезно спросил! - Баки вновь начинает злиться. - Можно мне, пожалуйста, правду, Стив? Начистоту и по-простому. Я знаю, ты это можешь.  
\- Правда, - Стив хмыкает и невесело смеется, - редко бывает чистой и никогда не бывает простой.  
Ладно. Что этот человек невыносим, Баки в курсе с раннего детства. Но - черт подери!..  
\- Стив, - вдох-выдох, контроль над дыханием - это важно. - Я хочу знать. Почему ты сбежал в такую даль, что понадобилось сто с лишним лет, чтобы вернуться? И если ты сейчас ляпнешь что-то в духе "многие знания - многие печали"*, я тебе врежу. Своей волосатой ногой.  
\- Так было надо, - роняет Стив.  
\- Кому?!  
\- Мне, - ровно и прямо отвечает он. - Я тоже хотел знать. Когда я отбыл с Камнями, я знал лишь то, что ничего не знаю. Кто-то умный сказал, что история повторяется дважды: первый раз в виде трагедии, второй — в виде фарса. К тому времени ты дважды погиб у меня на глазах. И черт бы побрал чертовы правила и их чертовы исключения, но фарсом это не было ни разу. Ревниво и эгоистично я считал, что даже смерть не в праве тебя у меня забрать. Считал, что ты мой. Даже после того, как Гидра показала мне, что бывает, когда человеком владеют полностью и безраздельно. Я так не хотел. Или вернее, надеялся, что хочу не так, но все равно пытался верить, что вопреки смерти, Гидре - всему - ты мой. А вот проверить так ли это на практике не решился бы, кажется, никогда. Потому что в глубине души всегда знал, что все с точностью до наоборот. Это я всегда был Луной. Мой путь, мой свет, моя жизнь всегда зависели от тебя. Говорят, что тот, кто держит цепь, не свободнее того, кто ее носит. Но от цепей, в которые человек заковал себя сам, никто не освободит.  
\- И ты решил освободиться.  
Окружающая реальность будто меркнет и выцветает. Баки кажется, что он парит в невесомости. Чувство очень похоже на то, что он испытывал за миг до того, как погрузиться в крио-сон. Холод уже не ощущается, ничего не ощущается, мысли вязнут, как в патоке, замедляются, сознание затягивает густеющим темным туманом...  
\- Нет, - произносит Стив - все так же ровно, но отрезвляюще четко и твердо. И взгляд у него такой, что Баки с размаху возвращает в здесь и сейчас. - Я решил проверить, нужен ли тебе свободный конец цепи. Был ли нужен когда-либо. Захотел взглянуть на все со стороны. Увидеть, что могло бы быть, если бы.  
\- Сопляк...  
Баки больно. И хорошо. И он абсолютно не представляет, что и как на это все ответить.  
Но Стив благородно не позволяет паузе затянуться.  
\- Кстати, об этом, - досадливо скривившись, говорит он, отводя глаза. - Уже нет, Бак. Когда я возвращал Камень Времени, встретился с одной невероятной леди.   
\- Вот как, - ревниво щурится Баки.  
\- О, я тебя прошу! - насмешливо фыркает Стив. - О ней мне рассказали - Брюс и Стрэндж. Что кроме прочих своих достоинств она владеет умением отделять дух от тела. Временно. Достаточно, чтобы человек увидел, кто он есть. И я ее попросил об услуге. В обмен на ответную услугу.   
Баки смотрит с подозрением. Ему это не нравится.  
\- Услугу? - хмуро переспрашивает он.  
\- Теперь это не важно, - небрежно отмахивается Стив. - Так вот. Я думал... Или надеялся, наверное, что окажусь внутри тем самым старым Стивом, которым был до сыворотки. К которому ты был привязан. Но - нет. На обратной дороге я опять к ней заскочил, и она мне помогла еще раз - уже безвозмездно. В общем, его больше нет, Бак. И тогда уже не было, и сейчас тем более. Тот, кого ты видишь, я и есть. И изнутри, и снаружи.  
\- Меня все устраивает.  
\- Да... - Стив тушит догоревший до самого фильтра окурок в пепельницу, чтобы тут же вытащить из пачки новую сигарету. Щелкаект зажигалкой и жадно затягивается. - Да, - повторяет он, выдыхая дым. - Но долго я думал, что может проблема в этом. В этом причина того, что ты больше не хочешь меня рядом. Не в Гидре, не в памяти. Потому что я знаю, что там на мосту ты меня узнал, вспомнил. И тебе стерли память.  
\- Обнулили. Но как? Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Очень... долгая история. Расскажу, чуть позже. Так вот. Потом на хэликэрриере ты вспомнил снова. И не убил. И не дал умереть. А затем ушел. И ни локальный армагеддон в Заковии, ни вернувшаяся память - о нас, о тебе самом, не заставили тебя ко мне придти.   
\- Стив.  
\- Баки. Я не спрашиваю почему. И нет смысла что-то доказывать, спорить с тем, кем я был сто лет назад. Тогда я искал причину и готов был ее найти в чем угодно. Хоть и был уверен, что она во мне.  
Баки привычно разрывает между желанием придушить этого придурка и обнять. А потом придушить.  
\- Как всегда, - обреченно вздыхает он.  
\- Как всегда, - соглашается Стив.   
И долго внимательно смотрит на Баки. Словно пытается что-то найти. В чертах лица, в глубине глаз. Как будто узнал еще не все, что хотел. За сто с лишним-то лет. Смотрит остро, открыто и... Как-то так, что по спине пробегает зябкая дрожь  
\- Что? - не выдерживает Баки.  
И Стив опускает взгляд, качает головой, но потом, словно решившись, снова вглядывается в него, как снайпер сквозь прицел.   
\- А ты... - начинает он и опять замолкает на пару мгновений, как будто растеряв уверенность, что стоит продолжать. Наконец, мягко и тихо спрашивает: - Почему? Почему не пошел со мной? Почему отпустил?  
А глаза у него всегда были с какой-то легкой сумасшедшинкой, но сейчас... И что главное, отвечать по сути нечего.  
Ну, что тут скажешь?  
Что хотелось покоя и не ввязываться уже в чужие - в его, Стива, бесконечные драки и приключения?   
А потом вдруг расхотелось? Как только, так сразу? Типа "бойтесь своих желаний"?  
Что был уверен, что Стив откажет и ему, как отказал Сэму?   
А сколько их было этих "Спасибо, Бак, но я сам справлюсь"? И причем тут вообще Сэм?  
Что думал, что Стив, наконец, одумается и изменится? Но ведь тогда это был бы уже не Стив. И был бы ему этот не-Стив нужен?  
Где-то, когда-то Баки читал или слышал, что влюбленность пожилого человека производит обычно впечатление несколько комическое, однако любовное безумие старика не способно вызвать уже ни улыбки, ни сочувствия. Оно вызывает только страх. Тогда он пропустил это мимо, да и как-то никогда не было повода в такое особо вдумываться, но сейчас...  
Сейчас Стиву, плюс-минус, сто сорок. Не считая семидесяти во льдах.  
"А нам с тобой сколько, малыш? - с ехидным смешком осведомляется неведомо когда снова проснувшийся Солдат. - Тебе всего лишь чуть-чуть за сто, а мне так и вовсе не больше восьмидесяти? Прямо детский сад, группа "Василек"! К тому же, не в возрасте тут дело. Вся Гидра с верху до низу и мы с тобой лично свидетели!"  
И привычно отодвигает Баки себе за спину. Он-то готов отвечать. Всегда готов.  
\- Потому что, если любишь - отпусти. И если вернется, то - твое.  
\- Рад тебя видеть, Солдат, - Стив ласково улыбается и смотрит на него с неоправданно теплым выражением лица. - А дедлайн не указан?  
\- Временных рамок не предусмотрено, - важно, даже чуть чопорно сообщает Солдат, и выражение лица Стива смягчается еще сильнее. В его глазах столько нежности и благодарности...  
На Баки он так не смотрит. Или вернее смотрит, но не так. И с чувством отдаленно напоминающим ревность, Баки думает, что надо бы наверное Стива слегка побить и чуть-чуть пристрелить, чтобы удостоиться столь трепетного отношения. И ему совсем за такие мысли не стыдно.  
\- Пегги тоже однажды в меня стреляла, - радостно сообщает Стив. Явно, в ответ.  
Что ж, одно дело мысли... А Солдат, гадюка, в первый раз на памяти Баки, так довольно и гордо ухмыляется, что кажется, их общее лицо скоро треснет пополам. Правда, когда Баки делиться с ним воспоминанием о красивой женщине в ярко-красном платье в баре битком набитом пьяными солдатами, на миг даже впадает в растерянность. А потом сам делится ярким моментом и прошлого, в котором разозленный мелкий звереныш, прикидывающийся невинной девочкой, вцепившись в Солдата изо всех сил, похоже, пытается снять с него скальп тупым перочинным ножом.  
Н-да...  
Вынырнув из внепланового обмена опытом, он фокусирует взгляд на Стиве, который разглядывает его - их - с веселым умилением и каким-то болезненным (или все же нездоровыми?) любопытством. И Баки от чего-то вспоминает поговорку про горшок, который над котлом смеется. И о человеке в стеклянном доме. Солдат авторитетно вставляет про соринку в чужом глазу и бревне в своем.  
Это тот самый неловкий момент, который не может стать еще более...  
\- Зачем?  
А, нет, может. Солдат - слон в посудной лавке.  
\- Не "зачем", а "почему".  
\- Ну и? - до Баки как раз доходит, что и он сам почему-то не слышал эту историю. И это немного обидно. И отнюдь не способствует укреплению терпеливости.  
\- Потому что одна весьма решительная леди меня поцеловала. А Пегги стала невольным свидетелем.  
\- О, - Баки как наяву видит поцелуй Стива с той другой Картер. - Вот, значит, когда надо стрелять.  
Стив, явно, прекрасно понимает, о чем он. Судя по выражению лица. И в выражении этом столько самодовольства, что Баки почти поддается желанию послать его к черту. Вместо этого...  
\- Сын?  
Что ж, Баки больше не может отрицать умение Солдата вовремя менять тему. Топорно, но действенно.   
Ему казалось, он пропустил эту часть истории мимо ушей. Ну, он, может, и пропустил, а вот Солдату интересно. Он вроде как отходит в сторону, но его присутствие и внимание все еще четко ощутимы.  
\- Приемный, - подчеркнуто нейтрально, но как-то слишком быстро уточняет Стив.  
Тут определенно что-то нечисто.  
\- Уже понял, осознал и возрадовался. Не переводи тему. Надо же мне знать, к чему готовиться.  
\- Ну, сын. Хороший парень. Не повезло с семьей. Неоднократно.  
\- А с тобой - повезло?  
\- И со мной, смею надеяться, и мне. Нам.   
Баки подозрительно сдвигает брови, и Стив быстро добавляет:  
\- Говорю же, хороший парень.  
\- У тебя все хорошие. Только не все об этом знают. Прямо ждут-не-дождутся, чтоб явился святой Роджерс и наставил на путь истинный.  
\- Бак.  
Они смотрят друг на друга. Упрямо. Неуступчиво. Долго.  
\- Знаю тебя как облупленного. Ну, ты в курсе.  
\- В курсе, - тихо признает Стив.  
\- И чего этот хороший парень не знал, что у него самого сын?  
\- Так получилось.  
\- М-м... Получилось.  
\- Бак.  
\- Не бакай мне. Зовут-то молодца как?  
Стив отворачивается и с независимым видом крайне внимательно рассматривает стык стены и потолка.  
\- Стив?  
Стив прикусывает нижнюю губу и косится на Баки краем глаза.  
\- Роджерс?!  
\- Брок, - наконец, выдает он.  
\- Точно не повезло с семьей. Кто мог назвать ребенка... Так. Стоп. Рамлоу?!  
\- Ну... да.  
\- Святое дерьмо!  
У Баки просто нет иных слов. А Солдату почему-то крайне весело. И это совершенно не успокаивает.  
Стив тяжело вздыхает и полностью поворачивается к Баки.  
\- Там не было Гидры. К моменту его рождения от нее и воспоминания не осталось.  
\- Он и сам по себе был тем еще мудаком! - вскипает Баки.  
\- И ты, конечно, всегда знал точно, что в нем врожденное, а что приобретенное.  
\- А ты, конечно, всегда знал точно... - начинает Баки, но его бесцеремонно прерывают.  
\- Знаешь, как он погиб? - светским тоном осведомляется Роджерс.  
\- А я хочу это знать? - ядовито парирует Баки.   
\- Ты ведь хотел знать, как мне стало известно, что Зимний Солдат узнал меня на том мосту...  
\- И причем тут Рамлоу?  
\- А вот при том. Он убил себя в надежде прихватить меня с собой. А перед этим сказал мне, что ты меня вспомнил, и поэтому тебя обнулили.  
Баки кажется, что он сейчас взорвется от возмущения. И злости.  
\- А теперь еще раз скажи, что он не мудак! - шипит он.  
\- Не скажу, - роняет Стив, и ровный тон его голоса бесит еще сильнее. - Но ведь за что-то же он был должен вот так меня возненавидеть.  
\- Так и перед ним ты был в чем-то виноват?! Охренеть, логика!  
\- Уж какая есть, - Стив суховато усмехается.  
Баки почти уверен, что он однажды, может, и не пристрелит, но все же побьет Стива. Наверное, единственное, что его всегда останавливало это... Не совесть, нет. И не привязанность-любовь-дружба. Только четкое знание, что никакой пользы это не принесет. Однако пользу, явно, переоценивают. К тому же, она бывает разной. Например, для душевного равновесия Баки было бы очень полезно схватить Стива и трясти-трясти, пока... Не отвалятся руки. Обе.  
\- Однажды я тебя убью. Чтоб не мучился.  
\- Нет, не убьешь, - все так же ровно произносит Стив.  
И выражение его лица в этот момент можно охарактеризовать лишь новомодным термином "бич фэйс" и...   
\- Да вот прямо сейчас!  
И эти слова действуют словно триггер. Баки даже не успевает испугаться. Солдат оглушает его довольным победным рыком, и он сам не понимает, как в одно мгновение оказывается уже не в кресле, а оседлавшим колени Стива и вцепившимся ему в горло металлической рукой. Солдат счастливо скалится, Стив не менее счастливо, хоть и несколько сдавленно, ржет ему в ответ, а Баки краснеет. Снова. За всех. Весь целиком - аж до корней волос. Как не краснел, кажется, с раннего подросткового возраста.  
\- Это было хорошим решением, о котором мы ни разу не пожалели, - выдыхает ему в губы Стив, почти невинно оглаживая бока и поясницу. И это слегка мешает понять, какое именно решение он конкретно имеет в виду. Но решение точно отличное, да... И чего он так долго ждал?  
Солдат очень по-кошачьи одобрительно урчит и выгибается под руками Стива, а потом еще более по-кошачьи лижет его щеку и трется лицом о влажную кожу. А Баки думает, что вот сейчас он натурально сгорит ко всем чертям собачьим.   
И еще, что глаза Стива - единственное, что никогда не состарится.   
Особенно, если почаще радовать его такими искренне звериными проявлениями чувств.   
Солдат фыркает - то ли ехидно, то ли уязвленно и резко выпихивает его на передовую - типа, давай, сделай лучше, раз такой умный.   
И Баки делает. Целует Стива в губы, вкладывая в этот поцелуй всего себя. И Стив отвечает. Тоже всем собой.

Баки весь пылает. Уже совершенно иначе. И вместе с ним Солдат - ошеломленный и даже немного испуганный, но полный решимости не отступить ни на шаг, не пропустить ни мгновение происходящего. Здесь и сейчас они почти едины.  
А происходящее невыносимо прекрасно, хоть и похоже сначала больше на драку. И Баки даже рад, что диван в гостиной, очевидно, не лучшее место, а Стив... Вынести шелковую постель усыпанную лепестками роз с девственно перфектным воплощением совершенства на ней он бы не смог. И, пусть с оттенком ревности, но он еще более рад тому факту, что Стив очень, очень хорошо знает, что делать, как вести в этом танце, получать и дарить удовольствие, одновременно удерживая ситуацию под контролем. Потому что заботиться о Стиве, держать в узде потерявшего всякое соображение Солдата и справляться с собственным волнением и жадной страстью, чтоб сделать все медленно, нежно и правильно, он бы тоже вряд ли сумел. Так что все идеально неидеально. Как раз настолько, чтобы поверить и принять.  
Это и война, и болезнь, и взрыв. Это примирение, исцеление, экстаз.   
Чудо и откровение.

В итоге они лежат на полу между отпихнутым в некий неведомый момент подальше столиком и диваном.   
Солдата неудержимо колотит в крепких и нежных объятиях Стива. Беззвучно и сухо.  
Вместе с захлестнувшим как цунами удовольствием прорвала все заслоны собранная за столько десятилетий в нем боль, вырвалась наружу глубоко запрятанная отчаянная безысходность, разлетелись острыми морозными осколками смирение и контроль.   
Солдат разбит, раздавлен, но впервые в своей долгой адовой жизни чувствует себя любимым. И до такой степени защищенным, что может себя отпустить. Может больше не прятать уязвимое израненное нутро, не сворачиваться вокруг себя самого и Баки, как самый жесткий и жестокий, странный и страшный в мире броненосец.  
Стив его держит, прижимает к себе, целует в губы, щеки, лоб, нос, подбородок, тихо вздыхая и шепча что-то ласковое между поцелуями. Его руки, такие сильные, надежные...  
А Баки совершенно безоговорочно и бесстыдно счастлив. В теплом коконе между ними. Он весь - любовь. Разделенная и взаимная.   
Сейчас он готов.   
Он ощущает в себе силы простить Солдату все грехи, всю кровь на своих руках. И главное - то, что не умер. И не дал ему - Баки - умереть.   
Чувствует, что возможно сможет простить и себя. За то, что создал Солдата. И отсек его от себя. И бросил на растерзание. Спрятавшись за ним, как за щитом.   
Он чувствует, как истончаются все еще крепкие барьеры, что его и Солдата пока прочно друг от друга отделяют, чувствует, как медленно начинает таять прозрачная ледяная броня, которая так долго защищала их обоих от всего мира. Он знает, что, когда придет время, будет больно. Не только им обоим. Им - всем. Со Стивом - его - их Стивом. Которого он уже простил. Всецело. Ретроспективно и авансом.  
В горе и в радости...  
Он знает, что однажды их разлучит смерть. Отнимет у него Стива, который к нему вернулся. И будет еще больнее. И тогда ему - Баки придется найти того Стива, который от него ушел. Чтобы унять его боль, залечить раны, собрать во едино клочья души и сердца. Помочь ему стать тем, кто он есть сейчас.  
Он сделает это. Не из чувства долга, не из благодарности и уж точно не из эгоизма.   
Он сделает это из любви.  
Сделает все!  
Даже чертова мелкого Рамлоу найдет и притащит сверхответственному сопляку-Роджерсу за шкирку лично, раз уж именно это - то, чего ему в жизни не хватает для полного счастья.

* * *

* Книга Екклесиаста авторства царя Соломона  
** В Мидраше упоминаются, а в Коране подразумеваются волосатые ноги царицы Савской - признак хтоничности, древности этого персонажа, либо выражение ее демонической природы. В некоторых арабских легендах даже фигурируют настоящие козлиные ноги, заканчивающиеся копытцами)))

* * *

  
  



End file.
